1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices, such as the organic light emitting diode display, are used to display images.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self luminance characteristic and does not use a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and thus can have reduced thickness and weight. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has characteristics of low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, organic light emitting diodes provided on the substrate, and an encapsulation member facing the substrate with the organic light emitting elements therebetween to encapsulate the organic light emitting elements.
Recently, an organic light emitting diode display using a thin film for the encapsulation member has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.